The Phonecall
by Emsta
Summary: FINISHED! Twas a fluffy valentine's day fic, now its a full blow fic. Tess returns to Mt Thomas after a mysterious phonecall.
1. The Phonecall

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: a fluff fic for Valentine's Day  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her thoughts moved to him, just like they always did when she looked at her daughter. Or when a tall dark stranger walked passed her. Or when a love song played on the radio.  
  
She'd been thinking a lot about him lately. What would have happened if she'd taken him up on his proposal? Of marriage and looking after her and her unborn child. The child of another man. Would she be in this mess had she admitted her feelings earlier? She doubted it. She probably would have a man by her side, a good job and all the love in the world. But what about Kelly? What about her little girl? Would it have all been worth it, to never have known the child who grew in her, who loved her unconditionally and held smiles for none other than her?  
  
Tess knew the answer. She just wasn't sure which she would prefer. Kelly or Evan. If she hadn't been so stubborn and pigheaded, she wouldn't be here in the city, with hardly any friends. Sure, she and her mother got on better, all mistakes of the past lay forgiven but not quite forgotten. They probably never would be.  
  
But her mother's love was no substitute for the life she loved. For the job she loved. For the community she loved. For the man she loved.  
  
Yes, she loved him. It had only taken her two days of living with her mother to realise what she had thrown away.  
  
Two days in Melbourne, and three hundred and fifty odd of regrets. Because each day she regretted more that she had left. Each day she wondered what life would have been like had she married Jonesy rather than Josh.  
  
Three hundred and fifty two days of wishing she wasn't so stubborn. That she could just pick up the phone and call him.  
  
Or better, pack her bags and go home. But she couldn't. initially it was because she wanted to give her mother a chance. Then because Kelly was too young, but after that excuse died, the only thing stopping her was her stubborn pig-headed nature. And the fact he might have moved on.  
  
Did he still love her? Or had he found another. Had he found someone who would love him back, and actually show it this time. Her mother assured her that she had seen in his eyes a love that would not die easily. But not to keep him waiting.  
  
The doorbell rang, and like each time it did, Tess thought that it would be him, waiting on the doorstep, to take her home. Only now it would be her and Kelly. A child he had loved as much as he love her.  
  
It turned out not to be him, like it always was.  
  
After Tess had bought two packets of Guide Girl Cookies, she closed the door and the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, this is Tess." There was silence on the other end, and Tess' police instincts cut in. "Hello?"  
  
The first few bars of a song down the phone.  
  
* No New Year's Day to celebrate no chocolate covered candy  
  
heart to give away  
  
No first of spring no song to sing  
  
In fact It's just another ordinary day  
  
No April rain no flowers bloom  
  
no wedding Saturday within the month of June  
  
But what it is is something true  
  
make up of these three words  
  
that I must say to you*  
  
by this stage, Tess was humming along, not quite knowing what the song was, but she had heard it before. She was oddly undisturbed by this gesture.  
  
* I just called to say I love you  
  
I just called to say how much I care  
  
I just called to say I love you  
  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart*  
  
"Evan? Is that you?" She had no doubt who it was. But there was no response, and the song continued:  
  
*No summer's high no warm July  
  
No harvest moon to light one  
  
tender August night  
  
No autumn breeze no falling leaves  
  
Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies  
  
No Libra sun no Halloween  
  
No giving thanks to  
  
all the Christmas joy you bring  
  
But what it is Though old to new  
  
To fill your heart like no  
  
three words could ever do*  
  
She knew it was him. He knew she loved singing and thought that love songs were a romantic gesture. Plus he must have seen the Stevie Wonder album in her collection at some stage.  
  
*I just called to say I love you  
  
I just called to say how much I care  
  
I just called to say I love you  
  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart I just called to say I love you  
  
I just called to say how much I care  
  
I just called to say I love you  
  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart  
  
of my heart of my heart*  
  
And then nothing! He hung up. But there was no longer any doubt in her mind. He loved her still. And she wasn't going to let him get away this time. No chance in hell!  
  
Tess turned towards her sleeping daughter's room, and began to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Happy Valentine's Day everyone. 


	2. The Other End of The Call

Disclaimer: Lyrics for Stevie Wonder, characters belong to someone rich and famous

A/N: i know, its a sad attempt at a second part, but the creative juices are flowing and we might get a wedding yet.

* * *

He sat on his bed, just thinking. He knew what today was, and he wondered if she had remembered. Or if she even cared. If she ever had to begin with. He walked over to his phone and picked up the handset, staring at it. He wondered if it was a good idea. If he had the courage to say to her what he had missed saying a year ago.  
  
He started to dial her number, just like he had so many times before. And just like those times, he hung up before it even started ringing. Only this time it was different. This time he was going to ring back, he just needed to find that damn CD.  
  
He found it, and placed it in the player. He advanced it to the right track and picked the phone up again, thinking it might not be a good idea, but determined to go through with it anyway. He dialled her number, no longer needing to look at the piece of paper from his mate in Melbourne had sent him with her number on it.  
  
"Hello, this is Tess." Her voice drifted down the phone, and it was all he could do not to say something to her. "Hello?"  
  
He pressed the play button and the first few bars of the song drifted down the phone.  
  
_ No New Year's Day to celebrate  
No chocolate covered candy  
heart to give away  
No first of spring no song to sing  
_ _ In fact It's just another ordinary day  
No April rain no flowers bloom  
no wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is is something true  
make up of these three words  
that I must say to you_  
  
He figured she knew the song. The two of them had never talked about music before but he had seen the Stevie Wonder album sitting in her CD collection.  
  
His attention was turned to her as his suspicions that she knew what the song was correct when she began humming along with it.  
  
_ I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

"Evan? Is that you?" Her voice was so certain that it took all his strength not to answer her.  
  
_ No summer's high no warm July  
No harvest moon to light one  
tender August night  
No autumn breeze no falling leaves  
Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies  
No Libra sun no Halloween  
No giving thanks to  
all the Christmas joy you bring  
But what it is Though old to new  
To fill your heart like no  
three words could ever do_  
  
He was sure she knew it was him, and he was glad that the song was almost finished. She seemed so close that he didn't know how long it would be until his heart took over from his head. He might be a copper but he still had trouble thinking about her without involving his heart.  
  
_ I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart  
I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart  
of my heart of my heart_  
  
Then he hung up. It was by far one of the hardest things he had ever done. However, he was sick of making all the moves. The ball was in her court now. And he was sure that this time she'd act. He had heard the love and loneliness in her voice when she called to him.  
  
And he was sure that there wasn't anyone else in the world for her at the moment because her immediate thought had been that it was him, not someone else.  
  
However, that said, there was no way that Evan was going to let her slip through his fingers again. If she hadn't turned up on his doorstep in the next week, he was going to have to take drastic measures. Although he wasn't sure what they would be yet.


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but oh how i wish they did!

A/N: In the universe i'm using Ben is dating Suzie, the bomb didn't happen, and Chris was the victim of pride.

* * *

She smiled softly to herself as she saw THE sign. It proclaimed she was almost there. Ten kilometres to home. _Home_. What an interesting word. One she'd never really used with much conviction before. Here was the town she loved, with people and places familiar and loving.

Kelly started to stir from sleep, and Tess was glad she was so close. She didn't think she could wait any more time than was absolutely necessary.

She smiled in the rear-vision mirror and turned right, heading to the Imperial.

* * *

Chris was working hard. Her latest barman had just ditched on her and she wasn't really in the mood for work. Her head hurt, and her feet. She heard a door slam and looked up over the bar from where she stood. She could only see the lady's back, but she had a strange feeling of familiarity.

"Can I help you?" Chris knew that if she talked to the woman she would recognise her.

"Hi Chris. I was wondering if the gang down at the station still had their lunch's delivered?" Chris gasped. There was no doubt about it.

"Tess? Is that really you?" Chris resisted the urge to pinch herself.

"Yeah." Tess raised the baby capsule she was holding. "This is Kelly."

Chris peered at the small sleeping child in the capsule. "She's beautiful Tess. How long are you planning on staying in town?"

"I haven't' really thought that far. I just decided that I wanted to come back and I thought that if I put it off planning I'd back out." 'Again' she added to herself. "Do you have a room that I could have for a bit?" Chris was about to speak but Tess second-guessed her. "I brought her bassinet, and about ten billion other things."

"Can I hold her?" Chris looked very hopeful. "Oh, and in answer to you're earlier question, yes they do." At Tess' confused look she elaborated. "Do you wanna take their lunches down for me? I'm a bit short on staff at the moment."

Tess hadn't really thought about when she'd run into the others or even if she was ready to. 'Seeing as I'm taking the plunge a lot today, why not?'

"Sure Chris. I'm not sure about Kelly though... she's about due for a feed and I'm not sure how she'll cope with the bustling of the station."

"Well, seeing as how your doing me a favour by going down there, why don't I look after Kelly for a little bit and if you really don't feel like staying much longer, you can always use her as an excuse." Tess was amazed at the insight of the other woman, she had been thinking along those lines herself. "You must be a bit apprehensive about seeing them all again... particularly Jonesy." Chris shot Tess a cheeky smile. "Don't look at me like that, you're not the only one who's missed what's under her nose." The smile on Chris' face saddened. "Don't expect him to wait forever. Men are fickle, even the best of them and Evan Jones is definitely one fine specimen." (A/N: Sorry, it had to be said! He's YUMMY!!!)

"You know Chris, someone else told me that." Tess thought of her mother, and how different and yet alike she was to Chris. "And I'm inclined to believe both of you." She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Then what are you waiting for? Some sign from the heavens?" Chris felt young again, like she always did when she had played matchmaker in her head and the match was going to work.

Tess laughed, something that she hadn't done for a long time, not properly at least. "I'm not sure, maybe." Just then, Kelly woke up, and smiled up at the women above her.

"I think that might be you're sign Tess. Go on, take the lunches, Kelly and I will be fine for an hour or so."

* * *

So that's how Tess found herself outside the one place she didn't think she'd ever be again. She didn't think she'd ever have the courage to come back, after leaving him the way she had. She'd rejected his plan to marry her, when that was the one thing that she wanted most.

Tess took a deep breath and walked up the path she knew so well.

She reached the door and paused again. Suddenly she was plagued with doubts and what-ifs: 'what if no one wants to know me? What if everyone still hates me?' and worst of all: 'What if it wasn't Jonesy who called?'

"Pull yourself together Tess. You've managed to live for six months as a single mother. This should be a piece of cake." She told herself, not quite believing all she said.

A voice in her head that sounded like awfully like PJ piped up: "If you don't go in there you know you'll regret it. At least if you see everyone you'll know for certain."

With that revelation, she stepped up to the door and opened it.

* * *

"Hello, how can I help you?" A strange blonde was standing behind the desk.

"Why can't they ever hire anyone who isn't blonde around here?" Tess asked no one in particular. "Hi, I was wondering if Ben Stuart was in?" Tess told herself that Ben would probably be the best person to start with, seeing as how he always seemed to get along well with everyone.

* * *

Ben was sitting at his desk, waiting around with nothing other than paperwork to do when Suzie came up and stood behind him.

"Hey babe." He said, when he realised who it was. He thought he'd show some affection. They were, after all alone in the station.

"Don't." Ben looked surprised at her command. "There's someone at the front counter asking for you."

Ben raised an eyebrow and stood, somewhat reluctantly, his feet having been asleep. He walked to the counter, where he saw a blonde woman with her back to him, looking at the posters.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked, somewhat perplexed as to who this was. He gasped as she turned around. "Tess?"

* * *

A/N: Thats as much as you're getting for the moment. Jess and I need some help from you. What did you think? Press the submit review button NOW! 


	4. Coffee and Confessions

Coffee and Confessions

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Again, all I own is Kelly, and the parallel universe in which this is set... I also don't gain any money from this... wish I did, could use it, but alas, I don't, so don't sue

**A/N:** Please remember that in my universe, Ben is dating Suzie, and Evan is still single, and unattached... oh, and the bomb didn't happen, so Jo's still alive and PJ's heart is still intact...

**Masala**: Yay! I got a review! Thanks! (oh, and you seem to share my ideas of the show)

* * *

__

"Hi, can I help you?" Ben asked, somewhat perplexed as to who this was. He gasped as she turned around. "Tess?"

"Hey Ben. Long time no see." Tess smiled as he walked over to give her a hug, and glanced down to her stomach. "Longer than you remember evidently!" She said, referring to the fact he thought her still pregnant

"What are you doing in town?" Ben knew it was a bit blunt, but he was sure that his old superior would understand, given the circumstances.

"I thought you would like some lunch." She chirped, holding up the bag that Chris had given her.

"I'd love mine, but Suze and I are the only ones here." Ben realised that he hadn't introduced the two blondes. "Tess, this is Suzie Raynor. Suze, Tess was the previous Senior Sargent."

"Ahh, so you're the infamous Tess Gallagher. Nice to finally meet you." Suzie extended her hand towards Tess, who firmly shook it.

"So, where is everyone? I don't remember it normally being this quiet at lunch time." Tess smiled, "Jonesy's stomach was generally rumbling loudly, but he was always to stubborn to get the lunches."

"Still is!" Suzie replied. Tess laughed. She could see herself become firm friends with this woman.

"Jonesy's out on patrol with Jo... they were due to pick up the lunches on their way back, the Boss is in his room and PJ's around somewhere." Ben paused, "you never answered my question: What are you doing back here anyway?"

Tess was saved from having to answer by a familiar voice cutting its way through the station. "Raynor, what happened to that cup of coffee?"

"Oh shit!" Suzie looked sheepish. "Sorry boss! It's coming." She yelled in his direction and was making a move to make it when Tess stopped her.

"He still has it the same way doesn't he?" She queried Ben. He looked a bit confused then smiled.

"Yeah."

Tess made her way over to the kitchen, motioning for Suzie to follow her.

How much did they tell you about me?" Tess asked, while trying to find the instant coffee.

"Nothing much... you were a tough boss, Ben hit on you before finding out that you were to be his new boss, that this station seems to attract blondes, that you left because working was harming your kid, umm…" Suzie stopped, pretending to think and Tess poured water into the mug. "Oh, and one night when Jonesy was rather drunk he said that he thought it was really stupid of you to marry that doctor." At Tess' surprised and somewhat objective look she added: "What? You did ask!"

Tess laughed. She couldn't remember a time when she'd done more laughing. "I suppose I should take this into the Boss before he yells at you again!"

Suzie followed Tess as far as Ben, and stood next to him. Together they watched as Tess paused in front of Tom's door.

* * *

Tom was sitting at his desk, engrossed in what he was writing on his computer. He heard the door open.

"About time Raynor."

"Sorry boss." Tess moved towards his desk, unsure as to how he would react.

* * *

Tom knew that voice... he hadn't heard it in a while, but he couldn't place it.

He looked towards the door and gasped! His mouth literally fell to the floor (or would have had it not be very strongly joined.)

"Gallagher?" He asked, not quite believing his eyes. He got up from his chair and walked around to her. "How are you?"

Tess passed him his coffee before answering. "I'm good... life's chucked me a few surprises since I left."

"And how's Kelly?" Tess stared at him, wide-eyed. "I had you followed for a few weeks... Joking Tess, joking!" Tess let out a sigh of relief. She hated to think that all her skills from the job had diminished in less than a year. "I kept an eye out in the birth section. Rather original I thought." he said, referring to the announcement she had placed.

"Well, I've never done anything the normal way."

* * *

Tess and Tom sat around, talking for ages about the goings on in the town and their lives. Tom was filled in about the small details of Kelly's life, Tess on the cases that had occurred in the past twelve months. There was one topic they didn't discuss, and that was Josh. Tom knew that if Tess needed someone, she knew he was there, but he had a sneaky suspicion that he wasn't the one she would come to. That there was someone else who's shoulder she would prefer to use.

"Hey Boss, do you know what happened about the lunches? Jo and I got there and Chris said they'd already been picked up." Jonesy continued on his rant, not yet fully in the room, and unable to see that the Boss had company. "You could have told us tha..."

Evan stopped mid-rant. The thoughts that flowed through his mind were something of the sort that had earlier passed through both Ben and Tom's minds. He thought he was dreaming, and half expected the woman in front of him to stand up, and pull a mask off, or kiss him, depending on what particular dream he was in.

"Jones, I believe you remember you're old superior?" Evan continued to stare at Tess, dumbfounded. Tom got up out of his chair once more, suprising even himself when he left the room.

"Tess?"

"Evan."

* * *

****

A/N: Well, what did you think? I'm sorry to leave it like that, but I'm preparing for my yearly exams, and that's all that the creative juices would allow to happen. I'm sure you understand, and if you don't, tough bickies! :P

**PS**, yeah, I know, no confessions were made but meh!


	5. Reality Returns

Reality Returns

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never will. If I did the storylines would be SOOOO much different.

**A/N:** Please remember that in my universe, Ben is dating Suzie, and Evan is still single, and unattached... oh, and the bomb didn't happen, so Jo's still alive and PJ's heart is still intact... Grace didn't die, Tom isn't in danger of dying, there aren't all these new, weird characters who I can't quite make work (probably because I've had to stop watching religiously for three reasons- I hate the fact that the writers broke PJs heart all over again, I've had too much school work, and I don't like the whole Jonesy/Susie thing. . . wonder why that is. . . )

**softballover**: I GOT MORE, just for you. . .

**Tammy**: Actually, I can just leave it like that. . .It's good that you love it, but atleast this is going quicker than MBOC

**Em**: You have the same name as me.

* * *

_"Jones, I believe you remember you're old superior?" Evan continued to stare at Tess, dumbfounded. Tom got up out of his chair once more, surprising even himself when he left the room._

"Tess?"

"Evan."

"Are you real? Am I dreaming?" Evan knew why she was here. That had been the reason behind the mysterious phone call, but he wasn't sure that he expected her to turn up.

"No, I'm real. Pinch me if you need to, but not too hard." She knew that they had to address the issue of her daughter at some stage, so now was as good as any. "I've been bruising easily since Kelly was born."

"Why didn't you call to tell me, tell us?" Jonesy didn't even try to keep his voice down. He may have made the first step, but that didn't mean that he wasn't annoyed at her. "God Tess, it's been how long since she was born? Six months?" He didn't really understand why, but he was yelling. "Not even a card to tell us. . . I thought we were supposed to be your friends."

Tess was worried. She'd never seen Evan this annoyed before. Or maybe she had, it just hadn't been aimed at her so she wasn't disturbed at the time. She knew why she hadn't contacted them, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to tell him all of the reasons. She wasn't sure that she herself wanted to know them.

"It was hard Evan. Too hard to admit that maybe I had made a wrong choice." She paused and wiped at the tears that were making their way slowly down her cheeks. "Too hard to admit that perhaps you were right, and that perhaps I should have stayed and had mum live with me here in Mt Thomas." She took a deep breath, not quite sure how he'd handle what she had to say next. "It was too hard to admit that the day I left, even though I took the most important thing in my life with me, I left behind the next most."

Evan was a bit puzzled by this. "Your job?"

Tess almost hit him over the head for his stupidity. "No, idiot, although if you keep being a slow on the uptake, it might be come so." She paused, hoping that he got her drift. "I left behind you."

It was more than Evan had hoped for. He had gotten the idea when he rang that she had feelings for him, but he didn't know that they existed before she left Mount Thomas.

He was saved from further embarrassment by a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Susie looking a bit harassed.

"Chris is on the phone."

Tess' eyes opened in horror. She picked up the telephone on Tom's desk, and spoke quietly for a few moments:

"Chris, what's wrong?...... Have you tried...... Ok, I'll be there in five. See you soon." She hung up the phone, and picked up her jacket from on Tom's desk. "I've got to go Evan. Something's wrong with Kelly." Evan's look mirrored her own. He stopped her until she continued. "She won't stop crying. Hopefully its just that she woke up and is in a strange place and can't find her mum."

* * *

Chris was going out of her mind. It had been a long time since she had last babysat someone so young. She regretted that she had to ring Tess, but the small amount of staff that she did still have were getting a bit annoyed at the screaming child. If Kelly had stayed quiet a bit longer, all would have been peachy.

She was alerted to Tess' arrival by the sound of the door slamming, followed by hurried footsteps.

"Shh, baby girl. Mummy's here." The younger woman cooed to her daughter. "What's wrong hey? Did you miss me?" Tess knew that she wouldn't get an answer from her daughter but she always talked to the small child that way. "What happened?"

Chris tore her eyes away from the crying child to talk to her mother. "We were talking..." at Tess' amused look she changed her story. "Ok, so I talked, she looked on in wonder." She let out a small laugh. "And then I gave her a bottle, and she seemed happy." She smiled sadly. "And then Ben came in, and I was talking to him, and she started crying."

Tess' maternal instincts took over. However, for once she was able to control them with her brain. She knew Chris. Chris wouldn't have done anything to hurt her daughter; she had seen that it was love at first sight just by looking at the expression on the older woman's face when they had arrived. "Does she have a temperature? Or been throwing up?"

"Well, she regurgitated a bit after she finished her bottle, but they all seem to do that when they feed." Kelly's cries had turned more into sobs, but there were still tears running down her peachy cheeks. "Maybe you should take her up to see Dr Mel." (A/N: Is Mel in BH or is she in some other show I watch?)

Tess considered what Chris had said. It could all be nothing, but she didn't want to take any chances. Although Josh hadn't shown any inclination to want partial custody of their daughter, and although she knew that no court would grant him custody of Kelly at such a young age, the irrational, non-cop part of her thought that it was still a possibility that he might do so at some stage in the future.

"I think I will, just to be sure." Tess took her small daughter across to her capsule, careful of her head. She was headed out of the door when Chris noticed something she hadn't earlier.

'Oh my God.' She thought to herself before trying to catch Tess' attention. "Umm Tess. . ." She called, waiting until the ex-cop had turned to face her before continuing. "How old is Kelly?"

"About 27 weeks." Tess was mystified. "Why?"

Chris moved towards Tess. "See the way she's sticking her fist in her mouth?" Seeing Tess nod, she continued. "I think she's started teething."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so Tess was a bit dumb in the end, but I was originally going to have something wrong with Kelly, just I couldn't make it work.

**A/N 2:** Well, for those of you who were looking for some interaction between Evan and Tess, you're going to have to wait a bit longer. However, I can assure you that when it does happen (and it should be soon) the fluff will be good!


	6. The Whole Kit And Caboodle

The Whole Kit And Kaboodle

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the regular characters. I own Kelly and the storyline. Oh, and if someone could tell me where I can buy a Jonesy, I'd be eternally greatful. But until that happens, I don't own him either pout

**A/N:** There's a big A/N at the end, so I'll let you read that instead.

**Brindabella**: I'm hoping that this is enough mushy stuff for you, and that you dont need any more.

**jelly-belly-babe**: its good that the idiotic comment by Jonesy went down well, i was worried as to whether anyone else would find it funny.

* * *

Chris looked over towards the blonde woman sitting at the bar. She knew she should probably go and comfort her, but hoped that in time, someone closer to Tess' heart would save her from the girly talk that neither of them really wished to have because neither of them had ever really been into the girly talks.

Chris turned back to the customer she was serving. She hoped that Jonesy would be back soon, because she was feeling guilty, and she didn't like the feeling.

* * *

Evan walked into the pub, searching for something or, more likely, someone. His day had been a roller coaster. There was no other word for it. He'd woken up, after another nightmare that featured Tess, this time discovering her and her newborn in a bathtub, red with their mixed blood.

Chris had made him pancakes for breakfast as a surprise, so he didn't have to grab something boring on his way out. He had to leave them half eaten because he had taken too long chatting to her. Then he had got to the station, and discovered that he didn't have any paperwork left over.

Jo and he had been sent out on Patrol, which was uneventful, which left the two of them talking about recent cases and television shows that one had missed and the other watched. Then he and Jo spent ten minutes waiting for lunches that weren't actually there. The two of them had bitched about various people at the station before he discovered Tess in the Boss' office.

Now he was finally able to return and see the woman he loved. Tom had given up trying to get him to work - anything he gave Evan to do would sit discarded until he was reminded several times, and even then his heart wasn't in the job like it usually way. Tom saw that Evan was worried about Kelly. Hell, he was, and he wasn't the one in love with the woman. Tess had left in a hurry, sounding worried. Tom's position at the station restrained him from going himself.

He spotted Tess sitting at the bar, bent forward. As he got closer he saw that she had been crying. His heart skipped a beat, for the child he never knew. He then noticed the baby capsule that was sitting on the bar beside her, obscured somewhat by her body.

"Tess?" He inquired carefully, after coming up behind her and seating himself on the stool next to hers, and directly in front of the capsule. He peered in and his heart skipped a beat, for a different reason this time. There was a normal, breathing, _living_ baby girl. She stirred in her sleep and he felt a tug at his heartstrings. "What was wrong?"

Tess looked at him, sadly. "You're going to think that I'm a idiot and a bad mother." The small amount of alcohol that she had consumed for the first time in over a year had gone to her head, making her less reserved than she would have been usually.

Evan moved to reassure her. "I will withhold my judgement until I have heard everything." He said, moving his arm to her back, comforting her.

"Chris realised. She's teething." She replied, burying her head in her hands.

Jonesy sighed with relief. "I was worried." Tess looked at him disbelievingly. "Don't look so surprised Tess. I've loved her since she was born, probably even before."

"Why? You only just met her."

"Why? Are you that blind?" Before Tess could answer, he continued. "Don't answer that!" He laughed softly at his own joke and then went on. "I love you. I love her because she's your daughter. And because she deserves to have as many people love her as she can."

Tess was still feeling stubborn. "But she's another man's child."

"Don't you get it? I LOVE you Teresa Gallagher. She's your daughter. That's more than all the reason I need."

Tess' head shot up when she realised that he was talking in the present tense. She had expected to have to fight him a little, but it was nice to have life easy for a change and, she reasoned to herself, she deserved to have something easy for a change.

* * *

Evan sat lost in his world for a while, wondering how she would react, knowing that when she did gain her senses, he'd know... either because she'd launch herself at him, being the emotional person she sometimes was, or because he'd have to duck the various objects that might come flying at his head.

He was surprised, understandably, when she sat there, and tears began to stream down her face once again. She caught the worried look on his face and smiled. "I can't blame it on the hormones anymore can I?" He laughed, remembering the days that she had screamed at them for blaming everything on ranging hormones, and the days he had found her crying for no apparent reason.

Kelly began to stir, probably from the change in levels of voices near her. Jonesy looked at her with an expression so full of love that Tess smiled down on her small daughter and removed her from the capsule. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked, not knowing that it was the phrase he wanted to hear most... actually, there was another phrase, but it would leave her lips one day, and he'd be ready to catch it when it did.

Jonesy felt rather than saw the small weight of a child being placed in his arms. He had been worried about what he should do, but somehow it felt right, cradling a baby in his arms. He adjusted his elbow so it rested directly under Kelly's head. He looked down at her, and she silently opened her clear, blue eyes and smiled at him.

As Tess looked at the man she loved holding her child, she finally realised why Mount Thomas felt. It wasn't the town, it wasn't the houses, and it wasn't the station. It was the fact that these were the people she loved. These were the people who loved her. This was the man who would make her happy every day for the rest of her life.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, surprising him, and making him jump. That was the phrase he needed to hear.

He turned and, using the arm that wasn't holding Kelly, he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards him.

"The feeling's mutual." He replied. Neither they, nor the others who were in the room, would ever be able to swear that they were sure who kissed whom first. They kissed in the middle of the most public place in Mount Thomas, and a cry went up from those who used to work with them and from those who had been annoyed by their inability to get together. They pulled away from each other, and Tess cast a radiant smile over the room. This was where she belonged; it was good to be home.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it folks. It's all over! I have FINALLY finished a fic! As always, your reviews are welcome and encouraged. Jessica and Edgar are feeling proud of themselves, and looking rather smug. I think I'll let them feel like that for a day or two and then try to get them to work on Letters again. It's an uphill battle. 


End file.
